Stringed instrument cases are known in the art as primarily protecting the instruments against physical damage while they are not being played. These cases come in many forms, such as cases formed from soft and hard materials. One main disadvantage is that musicians are unable to display their instruments when they are stored in these cases. When the instruments are displayed outside of a case, the strings can become tarnished and oxidized in a very short period of time. Strings on instruments are adversely affected by moisture in the air and other atmospheric conditions which can also cause rust and corrosion which in turn leads to the deterioration of the instrument's tone quality.
Similarly, stringed instrument covers are known in the art primarily to cover the sound box portion of the instrument for use when the instrument is being played. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,501, issued to John Toth, discloses a protective cover for a violin that is designed to protect the portion of the sound box that comes into contact with parts of the body when the instrument is being played.
There is a need for a stringed instrument cover that allows the instrument's strings, neck and headstock to be protected while at the same time allowing the visually pleasing areas of the instrument to be displayed.